Xìngfú
by The-Horror-Of-Our-Love
Summary: Great things come in small packages, yes? China wasn't expecting the population of Pandas to increase on a social visit!


China drummed his finger nails onto his desk, unsure of what to really do to pass the time. After a call to his brother Hong Kong proved unsuccessful, he realized how many friends he had. Japan had declined sense he had company over to entertain. And Taiwan didn't answer his text messages. China sighed and began to think of the other countrys at the meetings, "America is too loud and hyper for my tastes. France is..well I do not feel like dealing with a pervert...Russia...Creeps me out a little. And England..." He thought to himself as he picked up his cellphone and dialed his number. Shoving it to his ear, he hoped that he wasn't too busy for a visit. He was pleased to hear the other line come alive with a quite "Hello?"

"Ni Hao England! I'm China." He said cheerfully, "I was wondering if you weren't too busy to come over for a visit...?"

"Oh...I'd love to China but I am a bit busy with paper work and such...Mabe some other time?" England said, He was in all honesty not busy with anything but he hardly knew China, and thought it'd be pretty awkward to hang out with him. At least with America he knew how to start a decent conversation.

"Really?" China whined, "I guess it can not be helped..." He was sure to let his sad tone be caught by England's ear, hoping that England would take some pity on him and agree anyhow.

"I'm sorry...Perhaps America is available?"

"I'd rather not, He annoys me."

"And what of his brother, Canada?"

"Canada...?"

"You know, the quiet one that was late at our last world meeting." England sipped his tea.

China was silent for a moment, thinking of just who this could be. And then it hit him.

"Oh! Right! The quiet one! ...R-right?"

"Indeed that is Matthew."

China smiled to himself, he didn't really mind him at all. "Why not?" He thought to himself.

"Thank you, I will try him." England was a bit relived to be counted out for hanging with him. "Your welcome, it was no problem really. Good day."

China immediately dialed his number as soon as he heard the line go dead, he was quite determined to get the Canadian to agree to his offer.

Canada Jumped when he heard his cellphone ring with his national anthem playing on full blast. It seemed like ages sense the last time someone had called him. He was a little happy to have someone calling him. He felt needed for once. "H-ello...?"

"Ni Hao Canada! It is China. Would you like to come over for a visit?"

Canada was indeed happy at his offer and nearly jumped at the opportunity to be noticed. "O-of course! I'd love to." A smile tugged at China's lips as he told him the details. "China..Um...Would it be alright if I brought along Mr. Kumajiri..?" Canada looked down at his polar bear and smiled as Kumajiro corrected him on his name. "I do not know...Does he get along well with other bears?" Canada nodded, even though he knew he could not see it. "Yes, he does." "Alright, I suppose that will be alright...Xingfu will finally have a little playmate~" China giggled, "I will see you soon!" Canada smiled softly and answered with a brief "See you then", and hung up.

A few months later, China and Canada's friendship grew closer and closer. They had seen a lot of each other in the past months and China even invited Canada over to spend the holidays with him. Although they had noticed that China's panda, Xingfu, and Kumajiro had gotten closer. China had not expected what was about to happen next.

A soft beam of light had penetrated China's bedroom window, it was a snowy January morning. Although it was some what cold he didn't mind it at all sense he was safe and snug under the warm blankets that covered his thin frame. China woke up a little half past seven, as he felt Xingfu invade his personal space and plop onto his stomach. He let out a soft "Oof!" As she did so, reaching his hand up to pet her as usual. Although he furrowed his brow when instead of brushing his hand onto Xingfu's silky coat, it slid over something warm and slimy. "What in the aru..." China looked up to see what was wrong with Xinfu, and nearly slapped off the pink little figures resting onto his tummy. As he shifted his position and rubbed his eyes to ease the tired blur in them. As he did so he could've swore he heard soft mews, and a protective growl from Xinfu. Had she found more kittens and insisted on nursing them to health again? He still hadn't forgave her for that hair ball that stained the rug outside of his bedroom.

As he raised his hands down and locked eyes with the mess on his belly, he began to realize just what was going on. "X-xingfu...?" He asked, hardly believing what he was seeing. He quickly grabbed his cellphone off the bedside table and called Canada, not knowing what else to do. Canada answered on the second ring after smiling at the caller ID "China? You know it's nearly ten o' clo-" He was cut short by China's panicked tone. "C-canada...Tell Kumajiro He's a Father!"


End file.
